OC Life
by YamaLuna
Summary: ON HIATUS. OC submission closed, for now. No yaoi or yuri. Once someone chooses a crush, you are NOT to choose the same crush; your WHOLE submission will not be taken into consideration. Might make an GO type if this succeeds.
1. Introduction

So this is a new idea. It will _only_ work if **you** guys _help_ me. Submit your OC's in the **_REVIEWS_** section, **_PLEASE._** **If** it's submitted in a place other than that, it will **_NOT_** be considered. **No** yaoi or yuri. Here is the form:

- Name:

- Age:

- Crush:

- Apearance:

- Personality:

- Family Members:

- History:

- Nationality:

- Gender:

Basically, that's it. If you have more, please do add them. Alright then, I'll describe the form's parts now, then I'll tell you about the story: -

- Name: If he/she's Japanese, last name then first name. If he/she's American, first name followed by the last name. If he/she's Italian, first name then last name. If he/she's Korean, last name followed by the first name. And so goes on. I don't know about the other nationalities if your OC is not from these, so please look up and do so.

* * *

- Age: This is too easy. You CAN write the birthday if you want to. But IF you will, you MUST have it full. DD/MM/YYYY.

* * *

- Crush: Easy. If your OC is a girl, tell me her crush. If your OC is a boy, tell me his crush. NO YAOI. NO YURI.

* * *

- Appearance: Describe the appearance of your character. Type of clothes they usually wear, eyes, and hair. Anything else is fine, too.

* * *

- Personality: In paragraph or points, I really don't mind. Just tell me their personality.

* * *

- Family Members: Just for information. Mother? Father? Deceased? Alive? Sister? Brother? Older? Younger? Adopted? Foster parents? Just tell me. No, I DON'T want to know if your parents work or where do they work; I just want to know if your parents are foster, biological, or anything else. You have siblings? Okay, how many? Females or males? Their names? Okay I suppose you're done now.

* * *

- History: Speak about your past, a little bit about your parents, and if you want some fears, dislikes, likes, close friends, or anything. Just don't make it TOO long.

* * *

- Nationality: Easy. Just tell me your nationality. It's just one word.

* * *

- Gender: That's not hard, is it? Female or male?


	2. About The Story

You know. Inazuma Eleven. Just with OC's. I guess all of the couples will be an original Inazuma Eleven character with an OC of yours. It all depends on **_how_** **_FAST YOU_ **reply. And please, like **_PLEASE,_** when someone chooses a crush, do **_NOT_** choose the same. They're taken._ It's done._ I'm going with the original storyline, and if this goes well; I'll be doing a GO type. No yaoi. No yuri. Of course with the OC's, the story would change a lot, so don't blame me. Choose one crush, two or more will just make your **WHOLE** submission **_NOT_** taken into consideration. Please read the form parts back then and please follow.


	3. I Want To Start This, Gotta Make Sure

I want to start this thing already, but I have to make sure about all of the OC's that were submitted. Most of them were accepted, I guess just two or three were not. People could've submitted an OC without a crush; Inazuma is not all about romance and/or shoujo, but I guess some just _had _to write the **SAME** crush **_AGAIN AND AGAIN_**_ :)._ Anyways, as I said before; no yaoi, no yuri. This will be going with the original storyline, which means it will become a bit easier to write. But with adding OC's and new characters and changes in the story, a lot will change. Throughout writing the chapters and submitting, I'll also be submitting questions and stuff to know more about your character; it's important, and hopefully, all people's OC's that are IN the story SHOULD answer. Since a handful of OC's were submitted, I have to give them way more attention than the so-not-important characters; like Shishido or Kageno. OC's and their crushes, if they have one, will be given more attention. I know it's kinda weird for a lot of players, or managers if you want to, to be in one team, or different if you want to. Here are the OC's that were accepted, as for the rest who weren't accepted, please check your form again, you still have time since you already submitted. **_PLEASE, _**change your crushes! I already said I won't accept applicants that don't check what people before them have submitted, but I did warn them and made them fix their forms. I did warn the ones who weren't accepted but they didn't reply, so it's not really my problem. Anyways, I'll type down the OC's accepted with their information, then questions I'd like everyone who submitted to answer.

* * *

**OC's in alphabetical order: (Owner name then OC name then crush name -if any- then information)**

Princess Of Flames - Angel Starling - Dylan Keith

- Age: 14 years old.

- Apearance: She has knee length black hair with curls in the end, her bangs cover her forehead and she has grey shades with fair skin and bluish black eyes with a crown shape birthmark on her shoulder.

- Personality: She is very kind and caring but her attitude is cold and harsh. She is a tomboy. She cares about of her loved ones and doesn't want to see them get hurt that is why she is cold and harsh.

- Family Members: parents(died) and brothers, Goku and Adrian (she doesn't know her brothers are alive).

- History: She lived in Italy so she knew Fideo and when she turned 6 her family moved to Japan and she met Shuuya, he became friends with her. One day an earthquake came and killed her parents, she and her brothers lived but she doesn't know her brothers are alive.

- Nationality: Italian.

- Gender: female.

* * *

BrunaMoonLight - Azuma Hikari - Kidou Yuuto

Age: 13 years old.

Appearance: Mid-back, white hair. Has a fair skin and blue eyes. Usually wear a white blouse and blue jeans.

Personality: Calm, shy, but very cute. Loves being with her brother and would do anything for him. Doesn't like attention and loves helping her friends.

Family Members: Her parents are divorced and she lives with her mother. She also has an older brother who lives with their father.

History: She lived in Italy for a while to study music, but came back to Japan after one year; mostly because she wanted to see her family.

Nationality: Japanese.

Gender: Female.

* * *

BrunaMoonLight - Azuma Hikaru - Otonashi Haruna

Age: 14 years old.

Appearance: White spiky hair and blue eyes. Wears a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Personality: Determined, brave, and would do anything for his friends; especially his sister. Always tries to become better than he is at the moment, mostly in order to protect his sister. Gets angry easily, principally when it comes to his sister. He can't think straight when he's angry, and he's overprotective with his sister. If you hurt his sister, your chances to survive will decrease to 0.000000000000000000001%

Family Members: His parents are divorced and he lives with his father. He also has a younger sister who lives with their mother.

History: He used to study at Teikoku, but he moved when his sister came back to Japan. Besides that, his life was normal.

Nationality: Japanese.

Gender: Male.

* * *

Im going crazy - Azumi Haruka - Kazemaru Ichirouta

Age: 14 years old.

Appearance: She has waist-length black, wavy hair; that she usually ties with a red ribbon. She has brown eyes; she usually wears a white shirt with a red jacket, denim jeans, and white rubber shoes.

Personality: She is usually calm, nice, and polite. Depending on the situation, she can sometimes become mean/harsh/sly. (Usually when someone tries to hurt her family and/or friends)

Family Members: Azumi Saori is her mother; Azumi Shinji is her father. She has a little sister called Azumi Sakura, and her aunt, who is from her mother's side, Amamiya Noriko.

History: She used to live with her parents and little sister. But because both of their parents died in a car accident, she and her little sister moved to live with aunt, who is their mother's sister.

Nationality: Japanese.

Gender: Female.

* * *

hetainazumapony - Hayashi Yuu - Gouenji Shuuya

Age: 13 years old.

Appearance: She has waist-length, light green hair and her bangs somehow spike up; and she wear a pink magneta beret. Her eyes are dark green and she has a fair skin tone.

Personality: She is very carefree, energetic and hyper. Whenever she is depressed or angered, she tries to hide it. But sometimes, there are some signs that show her angered or sad mood.

Family Members: Her mother is called Hayashi Yuka, and her father is Hayashi Yuuki. She also has a younger twin sister, by the name of Hayashi Yuuko.

History: She never really liked soccer in the past; until some guy saved her from being bullied using soccer. Eventually, she started liking soccer since then.

Nationality: Japanese.

Gender: Female.

* * *

hetainazumapony - Hayashi Yuuko - Utsonomiya Toramaru

Age: 13 years old.

Appearance: She has light green, shoulder-length hair, with a bright yellow headband on top. She has a fair skin tone and dark green eyes.

Personality: Tsundere, and a huge one.

Family Members: Her mother is called Hayashi Yuka, and her father is Hayashi Yuuki. She also has an older twin sister, by the name of Hayashi Yuu.

History: Unlike her sister, she used to play soccer a lot when she was young. Also, she witnessed what happened to her sister, the incident of the guy saving her, and now; they play soccer together.

Nationality: Japanese.

Gender: Female.

* * *

princess thieves of heart - Hiragizawa Akira - Nagumo Haruya (Burn)

Age: 13 years old.

Appearance: Long, black hair with onyx eyes. Wears her hair in a ponytail when she's focused. Always seen in a black hoodie with white shorts and a red converse to fit the attire.

Personality: She has the habit of being loud, and she smiles all the time. Always cheerful and keeps her problems to herself. She always apologizes even if she isn't at fault. She helps her friends and is excellent at soccer.

Family Members: Her father also likes soccer, and Kiyama Hiroto is her cousin.

History: When she was young, she would always play one on one soccer with her father, and starting age 9, she kept on beating him and winning. She really likes soccer a lot. At a soccer field, she bumped into Nagumo once. And since that day, they would always bump into each other.

Nationality: Half American and half Japanese.

Gender: Female.

* * *

AyasumiMamera - Kimutso Ariane - Kiyama Hiroto

Age: 14 years old.

Appearance: She has waist-length, bright red hair, a fair skin and big, innocent-looking brown eyes. She wears a small, pink ribbon on top of her head.

Personality: She's very shy and really polite.

Family Members: She has a father who lives in a different part of Japan, and she doesn't see him anymore.

History: Her mother died when she was three, and her brother was murdered. Ariane left the home she was living in, including her father, to explore who she truly is.

Nationality: Japanese.

Gender: Female.

* * *

Kitsunefighter12 - Mikazuki Yukiko* - Fubuki Shirou

*Japanese name, has an italian name; Daniela Mikazuki, and an American name; Daniella Mikazuki. Mostly goes with Japanese, though.

Age: 13 years old.

Appearance: Has waist-long black hair that curls at the end with purple eyes. She has a sort of classy style when around other people but usually wears punk when around friends.

Personality: Is a bit of a sadist to people she doesn't know but other than that she is very kind and loving. She is outgoing and fun to be around, and has a good sense of humor with friends.

Family Members: Her parents are deceased. She is currently living with her adoptive family and has two other siblings; a younger sister called Elizabeth Mikazuki, and an older brother called Drago Mikazuki who went missing two years ago.

History: Her parents were murdered. She knows how to speak English, Italian and Japanese. Has a weakness to cute things, loves the cold climate, and hates the color pink. She is a master at martial arts and hand on hand combat, and is a gun master.

Nationality: 1/3 Japanese, 1/3 Italian, and 1/3 American.

Gender: Female.

* * *

Katsura-Angel - Mochizuki Kaito - Kino Aki

Age: 14 years old.

Appearance: Ochre-colored short hair, hazel eyes, slightly pale skin. Brown skinny ankle-length jeans, darkish blue t-shirt with a sienna-colored hoodie over it. He also wears black shoes.

Personality: Kaito is usually superficial in nature, has a symphathetic side. Very sociable, cheerful, and a tennis lover. He loves jokes and having a good laugh. He also cares a lot about his childhood friends; Aki, Domon and slightly Ichinose.

Family Members: Parents divorced (lives with his mother), has an older brother who's in highschool (Named Naoya).

History: He's Aki, Domon, and Ichinose's childhood friend. Once Ichinose's accident happened, he quitted playing soccer and played tennis instead. He and Domon and Aki didn't communicate since then, until Aki told him that Ichinose is still alive. Though, he wasn't convinced to play back soccer, but Aki succeeded in convincing him. He also joined the team just for her, but he still likes tennis and plays it.

Nationality: Japanese.

Gender: Male.

* * *

RoyalAssassinSiblings97 - Nanami Natsuki and Nanami Narumi - Fidio Aldena and Mark Kruger love triangle

Age: Natsuki (13) and Narumi (14).

Appearance: Both have golden brown hair and golden eyes.

Personality: Narumi is hot-headed, short-tempered, overprotective, and reckless but kind and caring. Natsuki is calm, collected, mature, sweet-tempered, not getting mad unless provoked, understanding, and passionate.

Family Members: Both parents are dead and all their family members are in other countries.

History: The twins were born in Japan and lived there for six years then moved to Italy and met Fideo. They all became childhood friends and Natsuki developed a crush on Fideo not knowing it was vice versa as well. Before the two could confess, the twins moved to America after living three years in Italy. Fideo and Natsuki were heartbroken and both tried to forget their feelings for each other. Then the twins met Mark and Dylan and became close friends with them. Over time, Natsuki realized Mark had feelings for her and became torn between Fideo and Mark. Soon, they moved back to Japan after living for 3 years in America but gained a reputation in the world being called the Twin Devils for being skilled in soccer. Natsuki is a forward and Narumi a midfielder. About a year after they moved back, the twins' parents died and the two lived by themselves in the mansion inherited from their parents. They transferred to Raimon Jr. High and joined the Raimon soccer team. By this time, Narumi was thought to be a delinquent and Natsuki was popular with the boys but refused to date until she found her true love. Before the FFI arc, Narumi got into an accident and because girls were forbidden to play, Natsuki adopted the name for herself and disguised herself as a boy. (A/N: I kept this the same as what you typed, Royal-san. But in this story, girls ARE allowed to play. So if you want to make some changes, please do review or pm :). I don't know if Narumi gets into an accident now or not.)

Nationality: Japanese.

Gender: Natsuki (Female) and Narumi (Male).

* * *

Starlite1997 - Kiyama Star - Matsuno Kuusuke (Max)

Age: 13 years old.

Appearance: Shoulder-length dark brown hair, Kiwi-coloured eyes, A Kiwi-colour half-shirt, Black tank-top underneath, Tan boy's shorts, Black-and-white thigh-high socks, black converse, REALLY REALLY flat chest.

Personality: Two-faced -like Kariya Masaki- (A/N: Double personalities, you mean?)

Family Members: Lite is her twin sister.

History: Used to live in Hokkaido 'til her parents died, and was sent to Sun Garden at age 7, and used the last name Kiyama, 'cos she didn't know her own! Used to be really depressing and someone 'recommended' (More like urged) that she talks to someone about that, so to prevent that she built up a happier personality to deceive people that she's alright, though on the inside, she's as evil as ever, now she's really athletic (Best in Athletics AND best Midfielder) and getting 'pretty-good' grades, you can find her talking to Fuji-baka (Kazemaru) while eating Kiwis.

Nationality: American (She's 1/3 Japanese though).

Gender: Female (But the flat-chest and boyish clothes lead people to the conclusion I'm a boy).

* * *

Starlite1997 - Kiyama Lite - Afuro Terumi (Aphrodi)

Age: 13 years old.

Appearance: Waist-long dark brown hair, Kiwi-coloured eyes, Tangerine coloured T-shirt, Black-and-white striped long sleeve shirt underneath, Denim capris, Black-and-white thigh-high socks, black converse, REALLY REALLY flat chest.

Personality: Calm, but easily ticked off (Sorta more like Kazemaru).

Family Members: Her twin sister, Star.

History: After her parents died in, Star and Lite were sent to Sun Garden without any idea of their last name, they used Kiyama. Lite never really left Sun Garden, having to watch over Star when she got in trouble, darn her evil -she thinks-, at those times she just hung out with the older kids, Burn and Gazelle, now she's not the BEST athlete (still pretty-good), she has amazing grades, let's just say she excels past Kidou, and usually talks to Kazemaru who she and Star call, Fuji-baka, which he takes as a playful insult, usually eating a Tangerine!

Nationality: American (1/3 Japanese).

Gender: Female (When people mentally debate if she's a boy, they compare her to Aphrodi and say 'I think so').

* * *

xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx - Ushiromiya Mycella or Mai - Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel)

Age: 14 years old.

Appearance: Long, black waist-length hair (sometimes ties it up in a high ponytail), deep red eyes, pale skin and has the ushiromiya crest on her right arm.

Personality: Shy, quiet, caring, sweet, loves sweets too much, sings, draws, plays instruments and when playing soccer she gets intense. Also if Cookies or Pocky or even sweets is involved she will go loco.

Family Members: Ushiromiya Mikoto is her twin sister, Ushiromiya Reiko is her mother, Ushiromiya Irie is her father, and Kageyama Reiji is her uncle (is Reiko's older brother).

History: The twins were born when there was an eclipse which was accompanied by a meteor shower. Both are the next head of the Ushiromiya family but because they are twins one of them has to be the head and this resulted in a feud. Mycella and her family went to Japan but the parents left Mycella by herself while taking Mikoto with them so Mikoto can become the next head. Mycella ended up in the same orphanage as Hiroto and the others. A couple years later her uncle (Kageyama) adopts her again and is now her legal guardian.

Nationality: Japanese with a hint of British.

Gender: Female.

* * *

Star Magic Blooms - Ahn Bambi - Tachimukai Yuuki

Age: 13 (Birthday: July 31, 1998).

Appearance: She has straight waist-long black hair with electric blue eyes. She has a cute nose and smile. She is 5"2 in height with a fair complexion. She wears a a denim jacket with elbow-length sleeves over a purple shirt with jeans and black sneakers with purple, pink and black shoelaces. She also wears a silver bracelet with her name, Bambi, on it. She also wears anything that suits her mood and taste for the day but more or less likely, she loves wearing K-POP attires and Harajuku-inspired outfits or simple outfits that can be found in the everyday street.

Personality: Has a bubbly personality. Can be very talkative. Loves fashion and animals. Sometimes can be bossy and impatient. But loves to have fun and is very simple. She is also more patient than her younger brother.

Family Members: Ahn Kwang Sun/Appa- her father, Ahn Shin-Cho - younger 10-year-old brother.

History: She was Tachimukai's childhood friend in Fukouka. She lived with her Appa (Daddy) and her younger 10-year-old brother, Shin-Cho (Shin for short). They lived a poor life, selling ramen as their means of living. When Bambi was 8, Tachimukai kidded her saying that since she's pretty and stuff, she should audition to be on TV. She thought about and did it. Later when she was 10, she got accepted by a famous acting agency and was sent to Tokyo to act in her first soap opera. She became a big hit and stayed in Tokyo with her family. Bambi still considers Tachimukai as her best friend and visits Fukuoka once iin a while. She goes to school part-time to work and studies in Raimon. She started to have a crush on Tachimukai after he saved her when she was talking on the phone and was about to be run over by a truck.

Nationality: Japanese-Korean.

Gender: Female.

Others: She is never seen without a pink organizer since all her scripts and the numbers of the staff are in the organizer. In her free time, she is seen to be memorizing her lines or practicing or studying her lessons.

* * *

**THIS TOOK ME FOREVER :|**

Well, I'm glad I wrote all that! And now, these are the OC's that will be in the story! I will ask some questions that you guys have to answer as quickly as possible. I want to start this!

* * *

**Questions:**

1) In which arc does your character appear; Football Frontier Arc (FF Arc), Aliea Gakuen Arc (AG Arc), or Football Frontier International Arc (FFI Arc) ?

2) How did your character first play soccer ? (In details)

3) Depending on the arc you chose, in which episode does your character appear ?

* * *

Okay finally! Please reply! I have to know those stuff! Other questions will come too as the time passes ~


End file.
